Summertime!
by chihiroxhaku4eva
Summary: happy akuroku day! a little oneshot i wrote fairly quickly. i like it though:  i hope you do to! R&R! slight bondage...slight SoRiku.


**_HAPPY AKUROKU DAY!_** aka august 13th (its friday the thirteenth..omg!) or 8:13. or Axel:Roxas. haha. this is just a quick little lemony one shot that i typed up in like an hour...im pretty pleased, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: i dream of owning Kingdom Hearts. but i dont.

**_Summertime!_**

It was hot. Really, really hot. Enough to be considered "blazing hot". Just the way Axel liked it.

…Except for the fact that he was at a water park. Water plus Axel equals NOT GOOD.

'I can't believe he talked me into coming,' thought Axel, eyeing the blonde ahead of him. He looked him over, head to toe, admiring his ass while he was at it. 'God Roxas is hot. I could take him to the b-'

"Axel…hellooo Earth to Axel," said Demyx, waving his hands in front of Axel's face.

"What," he said, obviously irritated. 'Why…why am I here…especially with him…damn water loving people'.

"We asked if you wanted to head over to the wave pool. Riku's working as the lifeguard there today…I kinda wanted to go and see him" said Sora, blushing.

"Ya, I guess that's fine."

"Great!" piped up Kairi, "to the wave pool it is!"

'WHYYYYY' he thought again. 'although this does mean he has to take his shirt off…' he eyed his boyfriend once again. 'but he'll want me in the pool..' he looked up from eying Roxas. 'oh great we're here.'

The group walked into the entrance to the enormous wave pool, Sora, of course, immediately ran for the silver haired teen in the lifeguard's chair, pulling on his swim trunks to get his attention.

"Sora!" he said, getting down from the chair to hug him tightly.

Sora gave his boyfriend a goofy grin. "Miss me?" he asked.

"Of course I did," he gave him a peck on the lips and released him. "Hey guys," he smiled to the group that was approaching him.

"Hey," they all said.

Demyx suddenly did a cannon ball into the pool, splashing everyone. They all laughed except for Axel, who glared at him.

"Come on, Ax, don't be such a grench." said Demyx.

Moments later everyone was in the pool. Except for Axel.

"Pleaseeeeee get in," pouted Roxas.

"No, Roxy, I don't feel like swimming."

"What if I came and pushed you in…?" he asked.

"I'd kill y-" he was interrupted when he suddenly fell into the pool. He rose to the surface to see a giggling Roxas and a suspicious looking Riku (who was (luckily) still up on the pool deck). He sighed, glaring at Riku. 'so much for not getting wet…'

He shoved Roxas under the water playfully, only letting him up when he appeared to need air.

"That was mean," said Roxas. Axel shrugged.

"That's what you get."

Roxas pouted up at him, making Axel's heart flutter. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Axel said, kissing his love.

Roxas kissed back, but at full force, shoving his tongue into Axel's mouth, causing them both to moan.

Riku blew his lifeguard whistle. "GET A ROOM!" he yelled at the couple.

"That doesn't sound half bad, actually," said Roxas. Axel smirked down at him and looked towards Riku.

"I THINK WE WILL," he yelled back.

Everyone was staring, but they didn't care. They stepped out of the pool and dried off, heading back to the car.

They were soon at Axel's black and red Jaguar, a car he'd gotten when he'd turned sixteen, four years back. Roxas was eighteen, and had been with Axel for three years now. Axel may act stubborn and easily annoyed, but Roxas knew that it was all an act. He was really just a big teddy bear. Otherwise he couldn't have dealt with him for so long. His parents were both surgeons, so his family certainly wasn't short on money. Hence the Jaguar. Axel, however, didn't plan on following his parents footsteps. He wanted to open a tattoo parlor. With his artistic talents, Roxas had no doubt in his mind that he would be able to do it.

Axel's three story lake house wasn't far from the water park, so they arrived in no time. Axel helped Roxas out of the car, leading him up to his second story bedroom.

Once there, he pushed Roxas back onto the bed and kissed him roughly. Moments later, Roxas got an idea.

He walked over to Axel's closet, pulling out a scarf. Who knows why it was there, but hell, it would work. He walked back over to the bed, setting the scarf down to unclothe his now confused lover.

Axel started to ask what he was doing, but was shushed before he could even get his mouth all the way open. He just sighed. 'guess I'll have to wait and see.'

Roxas slowly pulled off Axel's shirt, followed by his own. He gripped the bulge in his lover's pants, earning a sharp gasp. He unzipped them in a painstakingly slow manner, pulling them off easily, followed by his boxers. He removed the rest of his own clothing, letting Axel watch him as he did so. He proceeded to grab the scarf, tying Axel's wrists to the bedpost behind him. Axel smirked.

'So this is his brilliant plan. It could be fun…'

Roxas leaned forward to lightly nip at the head of Axel's member, followed by licking it all the way up and down, swirling his tongue around the head. Axel twitched and a moan escaped his lips.

Roxas crawled on top of him, grinding their manhoods together, gasping at the touch. He needed Axel in him and he needed him now.

He slowly lowered himself onto Axel's shaft, groaning at the sensations that coursed through his body. Axel always felt so good.

He began to ride Axel slowly, gradually picking up the pace. Axel thrusting upward to meet his hips as he came down. Grunts filling the quiet room. Roxas began to stroke himself as he felt his release coming closer.

"Axel!" he screamed as his climax overtook him.

"Roxas," Axel moaned, releasing his seed into his lover's tight body. Roxas lay on Axel's chest, feeling his own seed squish between their stomachs.

"I love you and your kinky ways," said Axel in a dazed voice. Roxas chuckled.

"I love you too," he said, beginning to untie his lover from the bedposts.

As soon as his wrists were free, Axel flipped over so he could be on top.

"Round two?"


End file.
